Roses of Doubt and Soul
by GeorgiespetBeatle
Summary: In a world where the last words your soulmate says to you are painted on your skin forever, how do you know that the person you love is the one? Harry has only now found out that his wife wasn't his soulmate. Now widowed he goas off with a close enemy to find his special someone. (Drarry) Draco/Harry
1. chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters :) If there are any spelling ir grammer mistakes do telp me. Please favorite and review!** **Enjoy :)**

 _What if the last words of your souldmate were painted onto your skin?_

I _t would be a bit annoying right?_

 _Not finding out who your soulmate is untill the last minute?_

 _Well thats the reality to the wizards and witches of earth since 160 b.c._

 _But most importantly this is the reality for Harry and Ginny Potter from number 72, camden street, London._

On July 1st 2018 at 8:07, Harry was just leaving his house and hedding to St Mungo's hospital. Ginny had been there for a few months now as she had rare magical disease. Harry had taken all the days off he could to visit his wife, his children where still at Hogwarts, and they where hoping she would last long enough for the school holidays to start so they could stay goodbye, but this was not the case.

On his way the chosen one looked down at his arm and read the words on it, knowing that today was the day he'd hear them.

 _I love you so much, and the kids. Tell my boys I love them, Harry, all three of them, and Lily. Poor Lily, I'm gonna miss her most. See you soon..._

They where quite sweet, the words, Harry knew he was quite lucky to have the ones he did, Ron had: _Look out for that car!_

And Hermione had: _Im just gonna get an ice cream from across the steet_ , _honey._

At least Harry new he'd be able to say goodbye. One thing didnt make sense though, the fact that it said three boys. Ginny only has two. And how it said she will miss Lily the most, she did love Lily but she always thaught the little girl was a bit of a pansy.

All will be reaveled today, he thaught, though something in the back of his mind always doubted, that maybe she wasnt his soulmate. Sometimes he was sort of glad she was dying young so that he'd still have a chance at love if it didnt turn out to be her.

But he still rushed into the hospital. When he got there Ginny was looking worse then ever.

He knelt beside her.

"I think im gonna go now Harry" she said

"Arnt you gonna say goodbye to the kids, maybe say how much you love them?" He prompted

"You're such a sap, Harry" She smiled "they know how much i love them"

Harry watched as his wife closed her eyes. He sat there unable to cry for a while before the doctors came to take her body away.

"Sir?" a familiar voice sounded behind him "I think its best if you go now"

He turned to see Malfoy standing there.

"Malfoy? well arnt you a sight for sore eyes"

"Potter, are you okay? Would you like me to call you a taxi?

"Yes, please"

"You're a taxi" Malfoy replied with a not-as-menecing-as-usual smile.

"Seriously Malfoy, my wife just died"

"Well you looked like you needed a joke. And call me Draco, we're on a first name basis now arnt we taxi?" he gave a small laugh that Harry thaught was odly therapeutic.

"That joke is so old"

"Then why are you still laughing?"

So harry thaught to himself, why was he still laughing? and he was wondering that the whole way home.

It was when he got home that the whole seriousness of the situation hit him.

The love of his life - though not his soulmate - had died and that still was one of the worst moments of his life.

Harry James Potter cried for hours, his eyes and throat sore. Thats when he heard a small _"Rat a tat tat"_ at his window.

He walked over, with unclear eyes, to let the magnificent bird in. It held a letter rapped around an orgami rose made of tishu paper.

After he had wiped his eyes with his new tishu he bagan to read the letter.

 _Potter,_

 _Though I am sure I am the last man alive you would like to hear of now at your time of grief but I belive that because I have been in the same situation as you, you could use my assistantce._

 _When my wife died the worst part of it was sending an owl to everyone her and I knew, so maybe, if you don't think the need to hex me is too great, I could come over and help you with that and anything else_.

 _Dont feel the need to send a lenthy reply, a simple yes or no will service._

 _I do hope wr can be friends._

 _Malfoy_

 _P.S I was going to send a real rose but this one seemed more useful._

The happiness the brunette widow felt that night was unexplainable. it was a mixture of happieness and saddeness. It was the knowing that things where bad but also knowing that things can gat better, and they will.

He quickly scribbled a yes on the side of the page in bold letters and sent the owl away without even sealing it in an envelope.

And though the man regreted his eagerness slightly, he maneged to get a few hours of sleep by just knowing that he had a friend who was there for him right at this moment of pain.


	2. 2

The next morning Harry was awakened by a tentative ring of the doorbell. He shuffled downstairs to answer it.

"Malfoy" He mumbled, secretly glad to see his former classmate once again.

"Potter, you look well" Draco smiled. Harry looked down and realised he was only wearing his under pants and compared himself to the other man who was wearing a tight fitted blue suit.

"You're not looking too bad youself" He replyed softly

"Ever the flirt, Potter"

"Ever the prude, Malfoy"

Draco only smirked and Harry invited him in. Draco explored the hallway with his eyes before the host lead him to the dining room.

"I'll get the address book" He began walking out before turning back and giving Draco a smile that didnt quite reach his eyes and murmured "Make yourself at home"

When he got back Harry, now dressed and holding a list of people and their addresses, partchment and ink, immediatly started writing a letter to Mrs.Weasly but Draco stopped him.

"Potter, you are in no state of mind to do this now" he stood up "I'll come back tommorow when you are feeling better"

"No!" Harry cried, his voice raising more then a whisper for the first time that day "You cant leave me here! Please dont leave me on my own..." and for the first time Draco realised how broken the brunette man really was.

"Of course, Harry" Draco rapped his arms around Harry who was now crying into the blue fabric on Dracos shoulder.

"You know Draco?" Harry wept "She wasnt even my soulmate"

"No?"

"No. I always thaught that I didnt care but now apparantly I do and I feel like I've wasted my life and her life and it all makes me want to cry more"

"Its okay to cry, you still loved her even though she wasn't your soulmate"

"I did love her but that just makes me more sad that I'm kind of glad she died so early so i still have a chance"

"You do have a chance! And its fine to think that!" Draco tried persuading him "Did you know Astoria isnt my soulmate?"

"No" Harry sobbed dully

"Well she wasnt and at first I was feeling the same way as you are, but now I remember that Astoria would want me to find my soulmate just like your little weaslette would want you to find yours"

Harry chuckled a little.

"What?" Draco smirked while Harry sat up to look at Draco for the first time

"I just realised that I'm pouring my heart to my sworn enemy and not some close friend" And they both laughed, for a lot longer then they should have but they both felt they needed it.

Once they had caught their breaths Harry spoke "So shall we make a start on those letters?"

"If you're feeling up to it?"

"I am" So they began. Starting with the most important people, Harry told Draco what he wanted to be said and Draco wrote it in his impressivly neat writing.

At 4 (Draco having arrived at 1) Harry made some food for him and his guest. Draco made fun of Harrys cooking and Harry made fun of Dracos long hair while neither noticed that they had long forgotten to use last names and where treating eachother like family. They chatted inbettween letters, about their lives since the war, their kids, jobs, food, but by 6 Harry couldn't resist talking about the one thing that was on his mind.

"What if we go out and find them?"

"Who?" Draco asked

"Our soulmates" Draco looked at Harry, confused, so he continued "We could like go on an adventure, around the contry, meeting new people finding the one!"

Draco laughed at how exited his new friend was. "Seriously? You cant just go out and quickly meet your soulmate"

"I know, but I'd like to try, and even if we don't find them it'll be fun, you know, one more adventure before we're too old"

"One more adventure? I would have thaught you had had enough adventure to last a lifetime "

"One more adventure wont kill you. Come on, we have a month before the kids get back, we're both single bachelors, loaded with money, what could go wrong?"

Draco couldnt help but smile "Fine! I'll think about it" Harry smiled back."But you do know Bachelors mean a man who has never been married so does not apply to either of us"

"God Hermione why do have to be such a buzzkill?" Harry joked.

The day had been hard on Harry, so it was not a suprise that less then half an hour later he had fallen asleep.

The next morning he woke up, still fully dressed, but in his bed. He leant over to his glasses on his bedside table, and noticed there was also a letter there.

 _Dear Harry,_ _After you fell asleep I carried you to your bed and finished sending letters to everyone on the list._ _But more importantly the answer to your adventure question: Yes._ _If you are still up for the idea, come to Malfoy mannor whenever you are ready._ _Yours truly_ _Draco_ _P.s. I hope you like the flower_ _P.s.s. I cleaned your house, sorry._

Harry looked up in confusion and noticed the beautifullest Rose laying on the table.

Harry smealt the pretty aroma and smiled. Things where already looking up.


	3. 3

"Ta da!" The overly exited man announced to the more then shocked blonde one who frowned unamused at the former mans jazz hands.

"A..." Draco trailed off, unable to find the right words for the (in his opinion) horrendous blue... thing in front of him. "A Muggle... V- hicle?!"

"Its a campervan!" Harry exclaimed unable to hide his joy.

It was a beautiful 1969 Volkswagen. It was little rusty but great. He passed it everyfay on his way to work. Its big FOR SALE sign tempting him every time. And this time he new he had to buy it.

"That's it I'm out" Draco turned away

"Draco!" Harry shouted after him "You promised!"

"We'll be laughing stocks driving around in... that!"

"Volkswagens are cool!" Harry exclaimed. Tugging Malfoy back to the van "Retro! actually its not retro! Its..." he trailed off for effect "Vintage"

"Maybe to muggles!" Draco argued even though he was struggling not to smile at his friends awe.

"But thats the plan see Dray" Harry continued swiftly before Draco could say anything about the nickname "I thight we could travel around muggle England that way nobody will know who are!"

Draco couldnt disagree because he was earning to be someone other than Draco Malfoy, Former Death Eater.

"Fine! but if I dont like it you have to take me straight back"

"Oh god this trip is gonna be awesome!"

They packed their bags into the van quickly and hedded off as soon as possible. Which wasnt very soon as the blonde man insisted on bringing everythibg but the kitchen sink while Harry settled on the bare essentials.

"Did you know?" Harry began before Draco let out a load moan of annoyance. He really wasnt one for smalltalk. It was bad enough he had to sit in a metel box for hours let alone talk as well.

"Seriously Potter, its been five minutes!" He shot before muttering "I am not gonna make it through a month of this"

"Come on its a great fun fact!" Harry pouted

"Fine" He sighed

"Did you know? Volkswagen is german for peoples car?" He stated proudly as he had read it in a book about cars with Mrs.Weasley. Draco gave him a puzzled look so the brunette explained. "You know... Volks... its like folks wich is obviously people and then wagen! Car!"

Draco chuckled.

"See i told you you'd like it, Dray!"

"Dray? Can you you not call me that? Would you like it if I started calling you ... I dont know... Haz?"

"Haz? That'd be awesome! We'd be like some cool rappers! Dray and Haz" Draco gave him a look of pure disgust like someone had told him to run through the great hall, stark naked except for a griffindor scarf tying his silky blond hair back.

"That would be... ungodly. Couldn't we be the Beatles or something? Now thats music" Draco stated, putting emphasison the 'that'.

Harry found this extreamly funny amd was suddenly in stiches (so much so he nearly crashed the van).

"What!?"

"Look who's vintage now" He laughed menacingly.

The rest of it went quite quickly but all you need to know is that there where: Some punches, a tree and a bit of magic to save the car from its death.

Its safe to say the duo didn't speak intill they arrived at the hotel.

"Umm... Harry?"

"Yes, Malfoy?" Harry spat, his lip still sore and his hair noticeably shorter from the flames that had attacked it earlier.

"Before we go in I'd like to say im sorry for earlier, I shouldnt have got so hot headed. And I shouldnt have told the police officer that you where kidnaping me. Or that shopkeeper. Or his cat."

They both chuckled slightly at the memory of Draco shouting at a cat to save him in the 100% belief that it was an animagus (which it clearly wasnt when it licked Harrys face)

"Apology accepted"

"Here" Draco breathed handing Harry a flower that he thaught was purple but wasnt quite sure as the only light was the faint yellow coming from the Inn that they where standing in front of "Its a Hyacinth, it symbolises apologies"

"Thanks Draco, I love it" The brunette said softly and walked into the warmth of the bar.

Draco sighed. This was going to be the start of a very interesting adventure.

 **Thanks everyone who has favorited and and especially those who commented! They made my day. Sorry the chapters are so short and dialogue heavy but oh well.** **Thanks a million!** **~Gwen xx**


End file.
